


a visual impact

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 仙女赐粮我当小尾巴。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	a visual impact

**Author's Note:**

> 仙女赐粮我当小尾巴。

嘿，我得告诉你这里的规矩。

托尼揽著他唯一的实习生的肩膀，把他按在一张椅子上坐好，又拉来另一张椅子坐在彼得对面。彼得吞了口口水，托尼的表情看起来很严肃，感觉不是什么好事，他紧张地咬著嘴唇内侧，试着让自己专心於接下来托尼要说的话。

以后你能够好好穿你的战衣，不要把衣服丟得到处都是吗？上回罗德来拿东西，他还以为我们在这里干了什么好事，急得衣服随手乱扔也不收。

托尼一想起罗德那副我不好意思说你但你真的太猴急了你还是当年那个一年睡十三个封面女郎的托尼史塔克吗一个男孩就让你这么急不可耐的表情，脸颊就忍不住一抽一抽。天知道他根本什么都还没做，就得被这样误会。

噢、这个⋯⋯彼得先是睁大眼睛，接着血色迅速从他裸露在衣领外的脖颈爬升至脸上，然后他才结结巴巴地说：我、我很抱歉，需要我、我去跟他解释什么吗？

托尼瞇起眼，朝又心虚又愧疚的男孩勾勾手指，彼得还以为托尼要交代他怎么解释，没想到只是被托尼一把搂进怀里，他没有料到会是这样的发展。托尼就咬著他衬衫的一颗钮扣含糊地说这种事只会越描越黑，我们不如直接坐实他的指控。

男孩的衬衫只被往上掀起，托尼让他咬著衣角，让他看清楚托尼到底在他身上做了哪些好事。

托尼的手伸进还挡在胸前的衬衫里，轻车熟路地找到其中一颗乳头，他毫不客气地捏住，对那颗早就已经可怜地立起的小东西又捏又按，彼得差点咬不住衣角，呜呜地叫了起来。但托尼接着又摸到他的侧腰，来回摩挲后干脆换上嘴，在那道削瘦的腰际线上留下好几个牙印。男孩敏感的身体可禁不起托尼各种不留情的对待，饱受蹂躏的乳头红肿得只要稍微摩擦过布料就泛起麻痒。托尼才又放开那截可怜的窄腰，抬头将那颗被玩弄的乳头喊进嘴里好好抚慰，另一手又依样玩了起来，就这样把两颗乳头都玩得肿了一倍，看见彼得忍得泛红的眼圈才稍微解气。

天知道他听到罗德那么说的时候差点没指著罗德的鼻子骂骂咧咧地辩解他可什么都没做好吧，是他也挺想做点什么，男孩好像以为他可以公私分明，遇到FRIDAY通知有紧急状况就要马上脱光自己，就算男孩没有蜂腰豪乳，他也知道男孩在拉高衣服时露出的那截腰有多柔韧、能够轻轻松松就被他摆出各种姿势也不嫌累；体毛稀疏的肉体上两颗乳头就像是缀在奶油蛋糕上的红莓、稍加玩弄就能听见甜美的呻吟；更別说蹬掉长裤后那双修长漂亮的双腿，多少次夹紧他的腰让他难以行动、不得不将那双腿给架到肩上或者干脆压在他胸前，即使如此彼得仍然能用其他地方将他夹得动弹不得。只好更用力地操他，让彼得在他怀里变得柔软不已，只能抱住他接受这一切。

但这些他是不会跟罗德说的。

他解开彼得的裤头，让彼得像平常换装那样把长裤蹬下，但这次他还顺手扯下根本一点用也没有的宽松四角裤，在手上吐了口水草草替彼得扩张后便让他坐到腿上，彼得只能一手搭著他的肩，一手扶著屁股下的硬物慢慢插入自己已经迫不及待的肉洞里。完全进入的那刻托尼咬著他的喉结催促他自己动起来：宝贝，就当作你在穿那件战衣一样动几下，你知道你会比那件战衣更包覆住我。

托尼揉著那截令他只要看见便心猿意马的腰，任由男孩不轻不重地在他身上动着，一边安慰鼓励地亲著男孩的嘴，直到男孩终于在他腰间喷出斑斑浊液，他才抱着男孩站起来，把他压在桌子上咬著他，问他以后还敢不敢乱丟衣服，他一下一下地用力顶进深处，揪著已经汗湿的浏海让彼得看着他。

不⋯⋯彼得委屈地咬著手背，深怕被兇猛攻势撞出的呻吟从嘴里漏出。

不会了。

end.


End file.
